Every Little Things
by Barbara123
Summary: Cerita short dan simple (AU) di mana Sakura dan Naruto bersahabat dan mulai menyukai satu sama lain. WARNING: super OOC Naruto dan Sakura. AU. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku.**

**Warning: SUPER OOC NARUTO DAN SAKURA. AU. dont like dont read :)**

**AN: flame tanpa akun hanya akan aku hapus :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Every Little Things**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika pensilnya terjatuh, Sakura menggapai-gapai. Bocah lima tahun itu mengembungkan pipinya, berusaha untuk meraih pensil tersebut.

Namun dia berhenti menggapai ketika melihat tangan mungil dari seberang meja mencengkram pensilnya.

Sakura berkedip, menatap cengiran lebar di depannya.

Bocah pirang bermata biru menyodorkan pensil yang dipungutnya.

Sakura tersenyum girang, meraih pensil pink-nya. Sebelum dia sempat berkata apa-apa, Ino menyeretnya, menjerit-jerit sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Di detik itu juga, Sakura langsung melupakan bocah pirang tersebut.

**xxx**

Sakura tidak tinggi. Tapi dia juga tidak pendek. Di kelas, dia termasuk anak dengan tinggi biasa saja. Namun dia selalu kesal jika dia mendapat tugas piket menghapus papan tulis. Dia tidak setinggi itu sampai dia bisa menghapus pojok-pojok papan tulis. Gadis 7 tahun itu menghela napas, menatap kapur yang masih menempel di papan tulis.

Dengan kesal gadis mungil itu mendengus. Tidak ada _sensei_ di kelas dan teman yang piket bersamanya ini tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Sakura menatap roknya. Dia tidak mau naik ke atas meja. _Kata Mama, jangan naik di tempat tinggi, nanti ada anak cowok genit yang bisa lihat…_ Pikiran Sakura terputus, wajahnya merona.

Gadis itu melompat-lompat sesaat, berusaha untuk mencapai bekas-bekas kapur. Kenapa dia bisa dibagikan tugas menghapus papan tulis? Kenapa tidak menyapu kelas saja? Sakura mendengus kesal, meletakkan penghapus papan tulis itu dan keluar dari kelas. Tangannya kotor, dia tidak suka. Dia masuk ke toilet, mencuci tangannya. Ketika dia kembali ke kelas, dia terpaku ketika melihat Naruto, teman piketnya yang bertubuh mungil dan pendek. Naruto menyeret meja terdekat, dengan lincah melompat dan membersihkan sisa-sisa kapur di pojok papan tulis.

"Hehe, sudah bersih," Naruto menyeringai ke arahnya, membuat Sakura berkedip.

Naruto lebih pendek darinya. Naruto lebih kecil darinya.

Tapi Naruto menyeret meja yang berat itu sendiri dan membersihkan papan tulis yang tinggi itu.

**xxx**

Mereka satu kelompok. Dia, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sakura tidak tahu harus menangis bahagia atau menjerit kesal. Dia suka Sasuke, dia tidak suka Naruto. Di matanya, Naruto itu cowok cebol yang berisik. Naruto tidak keren, tidak pintar seperti Sasuke. Naruto suka jahil. Suka berbuat ulah.

Sakura tidak suka dengan anak nakal.

Gadis 12 tahun itu mendengus ketika Naruto duduk di sisinya di kantin, menyeruput ramen dengan suara berisik. Sebaliknya, Sasuke makan dengan tenang, membuat Sakura meringis senang.

Sasuke cowok ganteng, keren, pintar… Sakura mulai cekikikan. Sasuke juga…

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak makan?"

Sakura mendengus, kesal karena Naruto mengganggu fantasinya. "Tidak. Sedang diet. Apa maumu?"

Naruto berkedip, mulutnya masih penuh akan ramen. "Kau tidak lapar ya?"

Sakura menggertakkan gigi. Tentu saja dia lapar. Tapi dia tidak akan makan karena dia mau kurus. Namun di detik berikutnya, perutnya langsung bergemuruh, membuat wajah gadis itu merona.

Naruto berkedip lagi, Sasuke melirik sesaat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, merasa ingin melompat ke jurang karena rasa malu ini. Tapi untung saja, Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, kembali mengunyah makanannya. Sakura menghela napas, masih tersenyum malu.

"Ini!" Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan mangkuk ramennya membuat Sakura tertegun. "Memang tinggal sedikit, tapi buat Sakura-_chan_ saja!"

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku.

Sasuke keren, pintar, dan tenang.

Naruto berisik, lamban dan jahil.

Tapi hanya Naruto yang membagikan makanan untuknya.

**xxx**

Mudah untuk menyukai Naruto. Setelah lama mengenal pemuda itu, Sakura menjadi sahabat baiknya. Naruto yang girang dan jahil itu selalu membawa tawa. Dan lagi, sejak Sasuke pindah ke sekolah lain, mereka berdua selalu 'menempel'.

"Sasuke mengirim ini padaku kemarin," Naruto meringis, menyodorkan foto Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah patungnya, bersama dengan tiga murid lainnya. "Ah! Yang rambut merah ini sepupuku! Namanya Karin."

"Kenapa dia dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura langsung menyabet ponsel Naruto, melotot.

"Sepertinya Karin suka dengan Sasuke," pemuda yang berusia 14 tahun itu menggaruk rambutnya, tertawa kikuk.

"Ahhh! Berarti dia rivalku!" Sakura menjerit kesal. "Naruto! Pokoknya bawa aku ke sepupumu ini! Aku mau buat perhitungan dengan…"

"Eh! Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berseru tiba-tiba. "Bunganya sudah tumbuh!"

Sakura terpaku, mengikuti arah mata Naruto. Gadis itu berkedip sesaat, menatap _dandelion_ di depan mereka. "Itu bukan bunga."

"Hah?" Naruto melongo sesaat. "Bukan bunga?"

"Bukan. Itu tumbuhan liar. Gampang tumbuh."

"Padahal aku kira bunga," Naruto mengerutkan kening, terlihat kecewa. "Aku mau memetik ini dan memberimu sebagai hadiah."

Sakura berkedip, tertawa sesaat. "Dasar," dia memetik _dandelion_ tersebut, menyeringai lebar. "Ini bukan bunga, tapi kau bisa melakukan ini…" Sakura meniup kepala _dandelion_, membuat bibitnya terbang ke arah wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu menjerit, membuat Sakura tertawa lepas.

"Hei! Awas yaa!" Naruto tertawa, balas memetik _dandelion_ dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu menjerit.

Di detik itu, yang ada di pikiran Sakura bukanlah Sasuke Uchiha lagi, melainkan Naruto Namikaze, sahabat yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

**xxx**

Sakura terbatuk, menyabet tissue, menghembuskan ingusnya. Gadis 16 tahun itu menjerit kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Ketika mendengar suaranya yang parau, dia kembali menjerit tertahan.

Musim semi.

Pohon sakura mekar.

_Hanami_.

Dan di sinilah dia, menyumpal tissue di lubang hidungnya, terbatuk-batuk. Dia meraih ponselnya, merengut kesal ketika melihat Ino dan yang lainnya berpose di kamera, membanjiri _timeline facebook_-nya dengan foto-foto di depan pohon sakura.

Teman-teman sekelasnya sekarang sedang hanami di taman, dan dia harus di sini, terjebak di balik selimut karena dia terkena demam. Sakura kembali terbatuk, mematikan ponselnya dan memutar tubuhnya. Sesaat, sebelum dia tertidur, dia mendengar ketukan pelan di jendela kamarnya. Gadis itu mematung, melongo ketika melihat rambut pirang jabrik dan sepasang mata biru jernih dari balik jendela itu.

"Naruto?!" Sakura berbisik, suaranya yang parau itu membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan," dia meringis.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sakura mengabaikan Naruto. Dia menatap sahabatnya yang memanjat pohon sehingga dia bisa mencapainya. "Sebaiknya kau turun sebelum kau jatuh."

"Aku datang untuk mengantar ini," Naruto menyodorkan bingkisan untuk Sakura. "Cepat sembuh ya! Aku harus kembali pada Ino dan yang lainnya! Nanti mereka mencariku!"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap Naruto yang dengan gesit melompat turun. Dia terpaku pada bingkisan acak-acakkan itu. Sakura membuka kertas tersebut, berkedip ketika menatap ranting pohon sakura. Di ranting itu, terdapat beberapa bunga sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu tertawa pelan, kembali menghembuskan ingusnya. Pelan-pelan, dia meletakkan ranting itu di vas bunganya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, menyumpal tissue di hidungnya dan kembali tertidur.

**xxx**

_Student exchange programme_.

Program sekolah di mana ada pergantian pelajar luar negeri. Murid-murid boleh memilih negara mana yang ingin mereka datangi dan beberapa murid dari negara itu akan menghantikan mereka, belajar di Jepang. Sakura menghela napas, menatap beberapa pemuda 'bule' yang masuk ke kelas mereka. Sungguh, dia tidak keberatan setiap hari jika kelas mereka didatangi pemuda-pemuda tampan ini.

Gadis 18 tahun itu terpaku sesaat, menatap kursi di sisinya yang kosong.

Naruto sekarang sedang di New York, belajar di salah satu sekolah di sana.

Sakura tersentak ketika salah satu pemuda asing tampan yang duduk di bangku Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan Sakura balas tersenyum.

Tanpa Naruto, kelas ini terasa kosong.

Ponsel Sakura yang bergetar membuat gadis itu tersentak. Dia membuka ponselnya, menjerit kaget menatap sepasang foto mata biru yang melotot di balik kegelapan. Gadis itu langsung tertawa lepas. Di sana memang sudah malam dan Naruto sengaja menakutinya.

"Hei, _forehead_. Kalau kau tidak mau hp-mu disita sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat sembunyikan hp-mu," Ino yang duduk di depannya meringis. "Siapa? Naruto lagi?"

"Siapa lagi?" Sakura meringis, memasukkan ponselnya.

"Benar, siapa lagi?" Ino cekikikan. "Kau hanya bisa begitu di depannya saja. Padahal dia hanya mengirimmu foto dan kau sampai tertawa begitu."

Sakura meringis. Dia menatap jendela, berharap supaya kelas cepat berakhir dan dia bisa membalas SMS Naruto. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alis ketika dia sadar sesuatu. Entah sejak kapan, yang ada di kepalanya hanya Naruto.

**xxx**

"Sakura! Ayo duduk di sini!"

Sakura meringis, duduk di sisi Kushina Namikaze. Wanita berambut merah itu seakan-akan sedang berpose sebagai penjaga gerbang, duduk menyilangkan kakinya, melipat tangannya. "Naruto ada di dalam?" Sakura berbisik, menunjuk ke ruangan salin.

"Iya," Kushina mendengus. "Bocah tengik itu menolak untuk mengenakan tuxedo, sesak napas katanya."

"Kau juga menolak untuk memakai gaun, Kushina-_san_," Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Apa boleh buat," Kushina merona sesaat. "Minato mau mengadakan pesta pernikahan anniversary kami yang ke 21. Mau tidak mau harus mengenakan gaun."

"Dan kau yakin kau mau aku hadir di pesta itu?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja, kau sudah seperti keluarga," Kushina menjawab cepat. "Ah! Akhirnya si bocah keluar juga!"

"Ehh! Sakura-_chan_?!" Naruto melongo, menatap Sakura yang tersenyum jahil, duduk di sisi ibunya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" wajahnya langsung terbakar, apalagi ketika Sakura menyeringai lebar.

"Ibumu mengundangku, bilang kalau Naruto akan memakai tuxedo," Sakura tertawa, beranjak, menatap Naruto dari dekat. "Hmmm, lumayan, lumayan."

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura tertawa. Dia memperhatikan Naruto. Wanita 20 tahun itu terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Karena mereka selalu bersama, dia tidak sadar akan ini.

"Kalian cocok sekali. Kenapa tidak _official_ saja?"

Ucapan mendadak Kushina membuat Sakura tersedak dan Naruto yang nyaris tersandung.

"Ibu!" Naruto mendesis, wajah Sakura langsung memanas. "Sakura-_chan_ sahabatku!"

"Dan ayahmu juga sahabatku dan kami akhirnya menikah," Kushina menyeringai. "Sakura, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu sebagai menantu."

Sakura gelagapan, Naruto hanya bisa membekap wajahnya yang terbakar.

**xxx**

"Benar-benar deh. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan hidup _single_ ini. Pokoknya _goukon_ ini harus sukses."

"Aku juga," Sakura mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Ino.

"Apa? Kau _single_?" Ino mencibir, berjalan di sisi Sakura. "Kau ada Naruto."

"Kami sahabat," Sakura mendengus, membenarkan syal di sekeliling lehernya. "Ahhh! Dingin!"

"Tapi kalian sudah seperti kekasih yang tidak _official_. Kenapa tidak _official_ saja, Sakura?" Ino meringis.

"Apa maksudmu dengan seperti keka…"

"Ah! Sakura-_chan_! Ino!" Seruan Naruto membuat mereka berdua menoleh. "Kalian cepat sekali sudah sampai di sini!"

"Ini _goukon_, sudah seharusnya kami datang cepat," Ino meringis. "Mana teman-temanmu?"

"Shikamaru dan yang lain akan datang telat," Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura sesaat. "Kau tidak pakai sarung tangan? Jari-jarimu merah, Sakura-_chan_," pemuda 22 tahun itu langsung melepaskan sarung tangannya. "Nih!"

Sakura meringis, mengenakan sarung tangan itu.

"Hmmm, tidak pacaran hah?" ucapan mencibir Ino membuat Sakura tersedak. "Kau di _goukon_ dan mengenakan sarung tangan Naruto. Apa yang ingin kau katakan hah?"

"Pig!" Sakura mendesis.

"Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau ada teman-temanmu yang mendekati Sakura?" Ino menyeringai lebar, menyenggol bahu Naruto.

"Mereka tidak akan mendekati Sakura-_chan_," Naruto menjawab mantap.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mendelik. "Kau menceritakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku pada mereka ya?!"

"Tidak," Naruto mendengus. "Aku hanya bilang pada mereka. Awas saja kalau ada berani menyentuh Sakura-_chan_. Dia punyaku."

Sakura melongo, Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**xxx**

Semuanya simpel, tidak ada bunga, tidak ada kencan.

Mereka hanya duduk berduan di taman. Dan Naruto langsung melancarkan pertanyaan itu. "Kau masih suka pada Sasuke?"

"Menurutmu?" Sakura mendengus.

Naruto hanya meringis. "Kalau begitu… Mau jadi pacarku?"

Sakura berkedip. Perlahan-lahan, dia menyeringai. "Akhirnya kau bertanya juga, _baka_. Aku sudah 24 tahun. Kau kira aku mau _single_ sampai berapa lama?"

Naruto tertawa lepas, menunduk, menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Sakura.

**xxx**

"Kapan kalian _official_?"

Sakura tersedak, Naruto melotot ke arah ibunya. "Kami baru saja pacaran, Bu!"

"Dan setelah itu ayahmu langsung melamar Ibu," Kushina dengan santai menyeruput tehnya, Minato tertawa dari balik koran.

"Aku dan Sakura masih 26 tahun. Kami masih kerja dan…"

"Ahhh, kapan yaa aku bisa melihat cucuku?"

Naruto langsung menjerit, wajahnya merah padam. Sakura tertawa lepas, apalagi ketika melihat Kushina yang cekikikan, mengusap rambut putra sulungnya.

**xxx**

"Film ini lebih bagus!"

"Tidak, _dattebayo_! Aku tidak suka film romantis!"

"Aku tahu, nanti kau menangis lagi, aku saja tidak menangis."

"Hei! Itu rahasia kita, _dattebayo_!"

"Rahasia darimana?! Semua orang di bioskop bisa mendengar jerit tangismu, _shannaroo_!"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku harus berlutut dengan kaki apa? Kanan atau kiri? Atau dua-duanya?"

Sakura menoleh, nyaris menjatuhkan popcornya. Dia menatap Naruto yang mengusap rambutnya dengan wajah merona. Di tangan lelaki itu tersembunyi kotak hitam mungil. "Hah?" Sakura hanya bisa melongo.

**xxx**

Ketika penanya terjatuh, Sakura menggapai-gapai. Wanita 28 tahun itu mengerutkan kening. Sulit untuk menunduk dengan perutnya yang buncit ini. Sialan. Dia tahu dia hamil, tapi kenapa harus sebulat ini perutnya. Padahal baru 5 bulan… tapi mungkin perutnya sebesar ini karena dia hamil kembar…

"Penamu jatuh?"

Sakura menoleh, menatap yang Naruto meraih penanya. Suaminya baru saja pulang kerja, menyodorkan penanya dengan senyuman lebar. Sesaat, Sakura teringat akan bocah lima tahun yang menyeringai lebar, menyodorkan pensil pink-nya.

"Menulis apa?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Sakura.

"Surat, untuk putri-putri kita," Sakura mengusap perutnya.

"Oh ya? Menulis apa?" Naruto mengintip dari balik bahu Sakura, namun wanita itu mengelak. "Hei! Aku juga mau lihat!"

"Enak saja! Ini khusus untuk cewek!"

Naruto mencibir, tidak puas. "Kau mau menulis apa sih?"

"Rahasia," Sakura meringis. Dia menunggu sampai Naruto pergi. Pelan-pelan, Sakura Namikaze mulai menulis di kertas tersebut.

'_Bagaimana aku jatuh cinta pada ayahmu.'_

Sakura terdiam sesaat, cekikikan.

'_Semuanya bermula dengan hal-hal kecil… seperti pensil yang terjatuh… papan tulis yang susah untuk dicapai… ramen ketika sedang diet...'_

Dari dapur, Naruto hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap istrinya yang cekikikan sendiri.

* * *

**THE END**

_**the best kind of relationship is when they're not only your lover, but your best friend too.**_

**AN: moga moga reader enjoy this short fic :)  
**

**sampai jumpa di fic lainnya!**


End file.
